El regreso de los Pines
by EurekaChikara
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un verano, pero nada que un par de mellizos no pueda afrontar. Después de tanto tiempo, los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines vuelven al lejano pueblo de Gravity Falls para pasar su segundo verano en Oregon. ¿Que les espera esta vez? Eso, es un misterio


**_Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que escribo, este trata de las aventuras de Dipper y Mabel en el verano siguiente a lo ocurrido en la serie. Soy Chikara, todos los personajes que utilice son propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Semidiós observador de los humanos, protector de todas las series animadas y de los fans descerebrados) y Disney._**

 _ **"Otra noche en la familia Pines"**_

Dipper se encontraba tirado en su cama, pensativo. -¿Por qué estoy así?- se peguntaba.

La respuesta, era bastante sencilla. Y era que las clases estaban próximas a dar su fin. Solo una semana faltaba para que su ardua tortura terminara.

En el tiempo en el que Dipper estuvo en clase después de sus primeras vacaciones en Gravity Falls, apenas pudo contener la emoción de decirle a sus compañeros de clase todo lo que le había pasado. Pero sabía que nadie le iba a creer, así que decidió callárselo. Mientras tanto Mabel sufría de una situación similar.

Pero pensar que todo se había acabado y que la horrenda escuela se terminaría hizo a Dipper entrar en razón.

-Creo que… es un buen momento para decirle a mamá y a papá que Mabel y yo queremos volver a Gravity Falls –se decía Dipper a sí mismo-.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Dipper? –Preguntó Mabel, que entró de improviso en la habitación-.

-¿No has pensado en decirle a papá y mamá que para el verano hay que volver a Gravity Falls? –Dijo Dipper-

-¡Por supuesto! -Dijo Mabel con obviedad- incluso he estado tejiendo suéteres para la ocasión –En ese momento Mabel sacó un par de suéteres con letras que decían "Gravity Falls" y "Hola otra vez" y tenían arboles de pino detrás simulando un bosque-.

-Bueno, no soy el único que quiere regresar a ese pueblo –Dijo Dipper-.

-¡A cenar niños! –Dijo una voz femenina-

-¡Ya vamos mamá! –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono-.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras como si de un maratón se tratase. A toda velocidad se sentaron en las sillas del comedor de su casa, donde les esperaba su padre-.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –Preguntó su padre-.

-Veras papá… -En ese momento, Dipper fue interrumpido por su hermana-.

-¡Déjanos volver a Gravity Falls este verano! –Dijo Mabel casi gritando, con un tono próximo a ser amenazador, pero con esa alegría que la caracterizaba-.

-Ya, calma, calma. –Dijo su padre- De hecho su madre y yo teníamos pensado enviarlos allá de nuevo, lo que no comprendo es porque de repente muestran tanto interés en ese lejano lugar.

-Puesh porgque allsha tecnemosh amiijosh –Dijo Mabel, ya devorando su cena-.

-Bueno, eso y factores que no me atrevo a mencionar –Dijo Dipper susurrándose esto para sí mismo-

-¿A qué clase de factores te refieres hijo? –Dijo su madre que escucho lo que dijo Dipper ya que estaba muy próxima a el-

-A-a na-nada –Dijo Dipper nervioso. Tampoco era cuestión de contarle a sus padres que el verano anterior habían sido atacados por gnomos, psíquicos, magos de juegos de mesa, videojuegos vivientes, zombis, y un demonio que pudo acabar con el mundo si ellos no lo hubieran detenido. Sin contar haber conocido a su tío perdido, des petrificar dinosaurios y descubrir conspiraciones gubernamentales, entre otras cosas-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -Dijo su padre ignorando el detalle- Mañana compraremos un par de boletos en autobús a Gravity Falls.

-¡Genial! –Dijeron ambos gemelos-

-Bueno chicos, por ahora mejor céntrense en comer –Dijo su madre- Mañana será un largo día y necesitan estar bien nutridos.

La familia Pines disfrutó de su cena para que posteriormente cada uno se retirara a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a los gemelos en su cuarto.

-Regresar a Gravity Falls… -Susurró Dipper para sí-`

-¡Buenas noches Dipper! –Mabel interrumpió las reflexiones de su hermano-

-Buenas noches Mabel –Dijo Dipper como de costumbre-

Ambos niños no tardaron en entrar en un profundo sueño.


End file.
